


The Arrangement

by Joanne_c



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor mentions of Henry/Iona Payne and Henry/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds that there is something only Adam can give him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



It had started out as the only thing that could relax Henry’s tension. That was all it had ever been meant to be. A weekly session of... well, _physical activity_ was the only phrase Henry would allow himself to use, even in his own mind. He might be weak in his body, but not in his mind.

He’d started out ‘normal’, if normal could even be applied to this. He’d gone to Iona. Remembered the reaction when she’d put his hands in restraints. Bit his lip when she’d tried to make him react. He had, but not like he’d wanted to. She was good – there was no doubt of that – but she couldn’t do what he needed. They’d both figured out it was their personal relationship that made her dominating him more difficult, because she did really see it as separate. They continued to see each other as friends and sometimes she would take charge, but he knew he needed more.

Remembering some encounters from his past, Henry had searched out a male dominant. He’d been able to take him further than Iona had, and he’d thought he’d found what he needed, or as close as he would get to it. Enjoyable, pain to the level he needed, able to let his feelings go and sink into the feelings. _Almost_ enough. Enough for him to think it could be.

Even enough for him to have mercy on Adam. To ‘accidentally’ stand for long enough on his breathing tube to kill him. He’d known when he disappeared that it was done. For the time being.

He’d felt him before he’d seen him again. Known he was watching him. He didn’t know why he hadn’t figured out that he was watching him _all_ the time. Diego hadn’t exactly been cautious about closing the curtains, after all.

The first note had taken Henry aback. A sketch of handcuffs and a mask. “I taught Masoch _everything_. Adam”. He’d burned it. But not before the words had burned into his mind. Next session, Diego had blindfolded him. It didn’t matter that Henry had cried out “Adam!” at climax. Their relationship was professional. Even if Henry had been louder than ever that time. Louder even than he knew.

Then another note. “Thinking about me? I’m touched, Henry. Not in the way you want to be, of course. Adam.”

He’d thrust it (no pun intended) out of his mind. He couldn’t be thinking of Adam in that way. He was the only person in the universe Henry would never, ever trust enough to let himself go completely. How could he think about it given what he’d done to Henry’s friends and family?

But, a part of his mind whispered, Adam did understand what he needed, didn’t he? It wasn’t like this was about flowers and wine, was it? Why not let Adam see if he could give him what he needed?

The next note was brief. An address and a time. “Friday, 8 pm.” Henry didn’t throw this one away.

On Friday morning, another note, along with a package. “Before you come to me, shower, clean yourself inside and out, shave your face. I don’t want anywhere else shaved. Wear the enclosed.” Henry stared. He’d never expected Adam to be so stereotypical. Leather pants, a mesh vest, boots, a plug – and nothing else. He knew what that meant. For a moment he considered leaving off the plug to see what Adam would do, but he wasn’t sure about this anyway, so he decided that keeping to what Adam wanted would be best for the first time. At least to begin with.

That was why he showered on Friday afternoon and did the rest of the preparations, fingering his ass – it had been a long time, Abigail had been the last to use him there in her younger days, and he groaned softly at the feeling even of his own fingers inside, a little louder when he slicked himself with lube. He didn’t touch his prostate, but that didn’t matter when he slid the toy in, because that did. He groaned deeply when he pulled up the tight pants, it felt like he was being fucked already. On impulse, Henry lined his eyes, colored his lips, and used some foundation. If Adam wanted him like this? He’d get the full treatment.

He pulled his coat on over the pants, and gave Abe a call before heading out. He drove himself, not wanting to have any evidence of the meeting.

He’d expected a house. Maybe a hotel. He wouldn’t have put it past Adam to make him come to one of those rent by the hour places for that matter. But he hadn’t expected a gay club. He almost turned around, but instead he went inside. If he wanted this, he’d have to play along with Adam. At least he looked right for the role Adam clearly wanted him to play.

Looking around, he went up to the bar. He knew the moment Adam walked up behind him. “Don’t you dare order water,” was whispered in his ear. Henry ordered the best scotch in the place at that, and swallowed the shot in one go. It was smooth enough, but still rougher than he preferred. He ordered a second and turned to ask Adam what he wanted.

“You on your knees, but for now let’s have another of those,” he said, indicating Henry’s fresh drink. Henry felt his face heat, but he had walked into that. He also felt his cock harden more. This was working, at least.

“Later,” he said, looking into Adam’s eyes. He was taken aback by the lust there.

“Not the only reason for pursuing you, but certainly one,” Adam murmured. “Let’s get a table. You can kneel, I’m not waiting for ‘later’.”

It wasn’t a club _only_ for those types of activities, but there were enough other men kneeling at their dominants’ feet that Henry didn’t feel too self-conscious sinking to his knees at the table Adam indicated. Well, no more than he would if Adam were Diego, at least. He could feel his cheeks still flaming, and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Adam’s hand pet his hair. “I wondered how long it would take,” he said, softly enough that Henry had to strain to hear over the music. “This isn’t the only thing I wanted from you – we both know what the other is – but this has been twenty years coming.”

While he could easily point out that he hadn’t had twenty years, in his way he’d had two hundred to find this desire, so even if it hadn’t been Adam who brought it out, it had existed. He looked up, eyes wide.

“You can talk. I will let you know if I don’t want you to,” Adam said.

“I can’t say I like you,” Henry said, casting his eyes down. Feeling somehow ashamed to admit it like this. “But I want this.” He looked up for that, brown eyes meeting Adam’s. “I trust you to make this good, Adam.”

“I’ve had enough practice,” Adam said, his fingers carding through Henry’s hair and tugging lightly. “Do you have limits?”

“We’re immortal,” Henry said. “Though I will admit, pain during sex shouldn’t actually lead to that, you know?” He hadn’t even really thought about what Adam was wearing, and he lay his cheek on the soft silk of his suit pants. “Why don’t we play and if we get into things the other doesn’t like, actually say so?” he suggested. “We can negotiate further if we go to playing with gags but otherwise, we should be able to get the words out.”

“Sensible,” Adam said, sipping his drink. He dipped his fingers into Henry’s glass and brought them to his lips. Henry licked the sharp alcohol off the long, slender fingers, using his tongue to get every bit – and maybe to tease Adam a little, too. “Just so you know, we won’t be dancing tonight,” Adam murmured as he slipped his fingers from between Henry’s lips. “At least, not in public.”

Henry chuckled at that. “I probably couldn’t hide my erection if I tried,” he said. “Not in these.”

“Maybe that was the point,” Adam said. He looked up as an older man, silver-haired, approached them.

“I was just admiring your boy,” the older man said in a strong Texan accent. “Hope you don’t mind.” He paused a moment. “Any chance you’re willing to share?”

Henry stiffened. This wasn’t part of what he wanted. He felt Adam’s hand in his hair stroke reassuringly. “Sorry, he’s a little new to this,” Adam replied, and the Texan took a polite leave.

“Thank you,” Henry looked up at him. “I want to keep this between us.”

“I agree,” Adam said. “This is about mutual fulfilling of needs. No need to add anyone else to the mix.”

That surprised Henry, who looked up again. “Mutual?”

“Oh yes. I’ve missed having a partner who could understand me completely,” Adam replied. “Someone to explore with. I wouldn’t do this just to get under your skin,” he said. “I won’t deny, it would be a nice addition if I did, but I have my reasons for it too.”

That felt reassuring in a way that a more flowery declaration – the kind Diego sometimes put into their sessions – wouldn’t. Henry nodded.

“Incidentally, while we are together in this way,” Adam said, “you’re not to let that Spanish dandy touch you again. I’d rather your submissive tendencies don’t get... shall we say diluted?”

“On the condition that I get tonight to decide if it’s going to be more than tonight,” Henry said. “While this has all been delightful so far, you never know, we might not be completely compatible behind closed doors.”

“In the morning, you call him and break off your professional relationship if it’s what you want,” Adam nodded as he spoke. “By the time I’ve finished with you, it’ll be too late to call him tonight.”

Henry didn’t answer, but he was impressed with Adam’s confidence. He licked more alcohol from Adam’s fingers, and rested his head against Adam’s leg as the night continued. A couple of hours later, Adam nudged him gently away. He blinked a little.

“Time to head to my place,” Adam said, and he helped Henry up, a possessive hand resting on his hip as they walked out. The kiss halfway to the door surprised Henry, but he returned it eagerly. The streets were quiet compared to the noise of the club, and Adam opened the car door for Henry, but not before giving him a light swat on his ass, right where the plug sat inside him. Henry let the moan flow free, it wasn’t like anyone around would notice, and he was quickly ushered into the car then. “Lucky I don’t make you kneel on the floor,” Adam muttered as he slid into his seat.

Henry would have, but he didn’t say that to Adam. Just because he _could_ talk didn’t mean he had to, after all.

The drive went by quickly, and soon Adam was opening the door to his house for Henry. He hadn’t expected a house, really, but then, like himself, Adam had had centuries to acquire property.

There was another kiss when the door closed, this one exploratory and slow, Adam sliding his tongue between Henry’s lips. Henry pulled back after a moment, and slid a hand under Adam’s collar, working the knot on his tie. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” he said quietly as he tossed the unknotted tie somewhere he’d probably have to find later. No _Sir_ , no formality. If Adam wanted it, he’d ask for it, and he doesn’t. Henry feels his actions speak his submission more than words would, anyway, sliding the long leather strip of Adam’s belt out from the loops, letting the leather slide through his fingers, taking a moment to imagine it trapping his wrists.

“Get on with it,” Adam said, quiet but firm. “Time for that later.”

Henry would ask why he thought there would be a later, but really, he knew there would always be a later with Adam, and that was better than the later he’d imagined after their last encounter. Unbuttoning the soft cotton shirt, Henry knelt and unlaced the dark shoes, waiting for Adam to ease his feet out before finally unbuttoning and unzipping the silk pants.

His first real surprise was that Adam hadn’t bothered with underwear either. It wasnt a surprise when Adam pulled his face to his cock and said one word, _suck_. He obeyed, lips moving slowly over the blood-darkened head, tasting the pre-come as he swiped his tongue all over. Moans of encouragement led him to slide his mouth further, hands exploring as he sucked, light tugs on Adam’s balls, even a daring brush of a finger over his hole. “Not tonight,” wasn’t what Henry had expected then (or at all, possibly), but he renewed the attention with his mouth until Adam said to stop.

“Upstairs, and it’s my turn to explore,” Adam said. He tugged Henry by the hand, still calm and in control even naked, while Henry felt like a mess of need even though he was still fully dressed.

That didn’t last long, Adam practically tearing the mesh off his body, mouth fastening over a nipple, sucking and biting until Henry cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain that was driving him crazy. He stopped then, eased the boots from Henry’s feet with his hands, and slipped the leather pants off his body. “Beautiful, but I knew you would be,” Adam said, quietly, just staring for a moment. He then turned Henry. “Nicely stretched,” and he slid a finger around Henry’s rim, just the tip going inside along with the plug, and Henry’s knees weakened. Then Adam eased the plug out, to a moan of protest from Henry, but he stopped when he felt three fingers ease into his stretched hole. “Just look at you,” Adam murmured, fingers pumping in and out slowly. “Full of need and want. Hard as a rock. Flushed and desperate.”

“Yes,” Henry nodded, moaning the word out. He was wrecked already, even climax would feel like an afterthought, he was Adam’s pet, Adam’s toy, and he was getting what he needed, what he wanted, and he didn’t care that it was Adam, just as long as he was good enough for him.

“You are,” Adam said, and Henry realized he’d said it aloud. “So good for me,” and he leaned down, his tongue tracing Henry’s rim, sliding in with his fingers after a moment and it was about then that Henry didn’t know anything but the climax that rushed through him, the climax that had been building since... he didn’t know how long now, and all he could think as he felt his mind cloud was that it was definitely not an afterthought in any sense of the word.

He didn’t black out, but Henry drifted for a while, and it wasn’t a surprise to become aware and realize he was restrained, wrists and ankles, spread wide. His cock was half-hard again already and he wondered what would be next.

Adam straddled him, feeding his cock into Henry’s mouth, and he knew. He sucked, remembering the places where a little tongue pressure had made Adam moan before, making sure his tongue explored those places, and it was way too soon for Henry that Adam came down his throat. He tried not to look disappointed, but he must have let it show in his face, it wasn’t like he would have many secrets from Adam in this situation after all.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be inside you soon enough,” he murmured. “That is, if you’re planning on making that call in the morning...”

It took Henry a moment to remember what that meant. “Oh. Oh, yes,” he said. “I’ll call.”

“You’ll call with me buried balls-deep inside you,” Adam said, and stroked his hair. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, but one of possession, and one Henry knew he felt as much as he would feel a collar around his neck.

It hadn’t stopped. He and Adam were still meeting up every week five years later.

Henry wondered if they would be doing this a hundred years later. He hoped they would.


End file.
